Toska
by Van der Banck
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tiene treinta años, la vida hecha pedazos y un poema de Bukowski como despedida. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Universo alternativo, temas adultos, anagramas, Rusia/Inglaterra, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, menciones a Prusia y Canadá. Muchas referencias a Bukowski y una que otra a Nabokov.

**Dedicado a Erelbrile *corazón* por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

"Nos pasamos la vida alimentando nuestra soledad para que sea ella quien más tarde nos lleve al otro lado. Amamos de la única manera soportable: como si jamás fuésemos a morirnos." —Xavier Velasco.

**.**

Le entregó el arma. Era una bonita pistola, una Smith & Wesson calibre veintidós.

—Sin contemplaciones.

—Sin contemplaciones —reafirmó el mismo Kirkland.

**.**

El grupo es de lo más deprimente: tres drogadictos y dos alcohólicos. Contándose él, son seis personas, cada una sentada en sillas de plástico plegables, con una prudente distancia, ampliando el círculo para que todos se hicieran inalcanzables de los demonios de los demás.

El pequeño salón tiene las paredes blancas, con una mesita alejada en donde hay diferentes folletos informativos sobre las drogas, el alcohol, grupos religiosos y centros de rehabilitación. En la pared más larga, está escrito: TÚ PUEDES, DIOS TE AYUDA.

El pastor de la iglesia entra por la puerta, cargando una silla plegable y se sienta en medio del círculo. Es un hombre de mediana edad, rubio, alto y con una mirada afable. Se presenta:

—Soy el pastor Jones, y estoy aquí para ayudar a gente como ustedes —_como ustedes_, mordisquea Arthur su labio inferior, _la clase más baja de seres miserables_—. Ahora, comencemos.

Empieza a contar su historia Neil, por enésima vez esta semana. Le suceden los otros cuatro, quienes hablan trabadamente, sin mirar a los demás y jugueteando con los dedos, nerviosos, y esquivando la mirada penetrante del pastor. Todos parecen no querer estar allí. Excepto Arthur. Tiene una sonrisa escondida entre su labio inferior y los dientes que lo aprisionan, en una extraña mueca ambigua que no revela más que una sardónica indiferencia.

Le preguntan sobre su historia. La sonrisa que ha mantenido oculta trata de abrirse paso entre sus labios. Qué hacía un hombre de su edad entre adolescentes desorientados y adultos perdidos; porque cualquier que lo viera podría afirmar rotundamente que él no era un drogadicto ni un alcohólico, más bien parecía un caballero inglés, un millonario, un hombre con modos refinados que no pertenecía a esa clase de mundo miserable.

El pastor Jones gira para verlo. No es una cara nueva por allí. Asiente y sonríe con el único motivo de que Arthur se anime a hablar.

Debajo de las luces, Arthur parece mucho más joven de lo que es en realidad. No tiene treinta años, tiene quince. Es joven, fuerte y con un futuro por delante, y no se parece en nada al Arthur Kirkland que tiene la vida hecha pedazos y un montón de sueños dejados por el mismo camino en el que tiró los dados y el diablo se lo llevó todo.

(Su gusto enfermo de dejarlo todo al azar, todo lo que ama, lo que odia, lo que podría haber sido, para terminar perdiéndolo.)

—"Es la serie continua de pequeñas tragedias lo que lleva a un hombre al manicomio" —obviamente, ninguno de aquellos adictos sabía a quién estaba citando. Sin embargo, el pastor arquea las cejas, sorprendido de escuchar a Bukowski en lugar de una presentación.

—¿Así lo crees? —pregunta, curioso.

Arthur lo mira fijo. Decide no responder con sus propias palabras, pues le quita mérito al sentido de su oración, al propósito con el que lo dijo.

—"No es la muerte de su amor sino el cordón del zapato que se rompe cuando tiene prisa".

El pastor Jones no dice nada más, parece aceptar la respuesta de aquel rebelde hombre. Le agradece brevemente y él mismo comienza una larga letanía sobre Dios, los propósitos que Él tiene para los hombres y el camino que deben tomar para llegar a una vida plena. Pasan alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que da por concluida la reunión y los adictos comienzan a salir despacio del pequeño salón. Unos cuantos le agradecen al pastor Jones con un tímido apretón de manos.

Antes de que Arthur saliera, el pastor lo retiene.

—¿Qué fueron esas pequeñas tragedias que te llevaron a esto?

—No fueron tragedias: fueron tentaciones. Usted les dice a esos pobres bastardos sobre el camino que Dios nos pone y el camino que el diablo nos ofrece en el trayecto; que debemos elegir el camino de la bondad, de la pureza y la honestidad, y que aún es posible regresar a él si es que nos hemos desviado. Sin embargo, yo ya estoy muy alejado, y mi camino cada vez desciende más rápido hacia el infierno. Fueron las tentaciones y una gran tragedia lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

El pastor Jones permanece inmutable, aunque la mirada amable en sus ojos se ha apagado un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pastor sacude la cabeza ligeramente y mira a Arthur.

—¿Una gran tragedia?

—"Sé que la muerte es un toro gigantesco dispuesto a embestirme".

Las palabras le duelen, pero sin dejar de mantener aquella mueca sardónica, se despide del pastor con aquella simple oración. Da media vuelta, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Cuídate, Arthur.

—Llevo toda la vida haciéndolo, pastor Jones.

Gilbert lo está esperando puntual a la salida. Tiene una cajetilla de cigarros entre las manos y se la entrega en cuanto se acerca. Le extiende un abrigo y un par de guantes pero Arthur los rechaza instantáneamente

—No eres mi madre.

—Carajo, yo quiero ser una persona amable y es así como me tratas, imbécil —replica, sin muchos ánimos de pelear.

—¿Trajiste el auto?

—Sí, pero parece que hoy la gente está especialmente creyente y ocuparon todos los lugares de estacionamiento, así que tuve que dejarlo a una calle de aquí.

Arthur suspira. Al salir de la iglesia, el viento frío azota contra él. Enciende un cigarrillo, y aunque las manos se le están helando, se queda allí. _Una gran tragedia_. Atrás de él, Gilbert resopla y le acomoda el abrigo en la espalda, murmurando algo en alemán.

—Te paseas por aquí, finges arrepentirte, aunque por dentro lo único que haces es regodearte que a ti ya no te queda más nada por perder.

Arthur le da una calada a su cigarrillo.

—No importa, esos tipos son unos idiotas y yo sólo les hago creer que hay alguien más miserable que ellos. Deberían agradecerme.

—¿Y el pastor Jones? Dudo que él sea un idiota.

—Después de todos estos años… él simplemente se ha resignado a ya no tratar de salvarme. Ha terminado aceptándome, de alguna forma.

Gilbert sonríe a medias. Él también se ve más joven, sin contar los numerosos piercings que adornan el cartílago de su oreja y la argolla de su labio. No parece tener treinta y tres años, sino, diecisiete. Sin embargo, el gesto cansado y burlón de su rostro le aumenta unos cinco años y el modo de expresarse otros cinco años más. Arthur se maravilla al descubrir que no sólo él tiene nostalgia por _aquellos años_: Gilbert también, porque aunque no lo diga abiertamente, todos sus gestos lo delatan.

—¿Entonces? ¿Seguirás con el libro? —le interrumpe.

—Ah —suspira—, ¿cuándo acaba mi plazo?

—Dentro de dos meses. Tienes que apresurarte.

—Me he pasado la vida apresurándome. Y mira cómo he acabado.

**.**

La bala atravesó en diagonal, aniquilando a su paso arterias, neuronas, sueños, deseos, pasiones y ternuras.

De poco sirvió el cariño de sus padres y la infinita paciencia de su hermana mayor, de nada sirvieron los innumerables recursos dispuestos en hospitales, médicos y medicinas.

—¿Y tú cómo saldrás de esta Gran Tragedia?

—¿Gran Tragedia? ¿Eso qué es?

—Hace dos días escuché a mi padre hablar sobre eso. Dijo: "la Gran Tragedia realmente viene hacia nosotros; es como si en vez de correr para escapar, nos arrastráramos por el suelo mientras nos consume lentamente. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, abuelo? La vida es una Gran Tragedia".

—Pero…

—Ya escuchaste, la vida es una Gran Tragedia. Pero yo decidí derrotarla: saldré derechito y rápido. Sin dudas.

Murió tendido en el asiento trasero de la van que los cuatro amigos compartían. El asiento estaba manchado de sangre. El cuerpo del joven yacía sin ninguna fuerza y estaba terroríficamente pálido. Conducían frenéticos entre las calles de París, sin molestarse con las señales de tránsito o su propia seguridad.

Se había suicidado con la misma pistola que le habían robado a un policía. Era un buen revólver, de calibre veintidós, el cual habían probado en un perro callejero: el primer disparo le había dejado el hocico hecho trizas. A partir de ese momento, ambos se turnaron el arma, para ocultarlo de sus otros dos amigos y de las continuas pesquisas de sus padres en busca de narcóticos.

—"Sé que la muerte es un toro gigantesco dispuesto a embestirme".

¡BÚÚÚM!

Sangre.

Muerte.

El toro gigantesco estaba allí, bufaba por encima de su nuca. Podía sentir la calidez yéndose rápidamente de la habitación.

El toro seguía allí, dispuesto para embestirlo a él también.

Por el retrovisor, podía ver a dos de sus amigos desesperados, al borde de las lágrimas y con una expresión de dolor, y al otro, al tercero, con los ojos plácidamente cerrados, soñando, alejándose rápidamente de la Gran Tragedia. Pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya era demasiado tarde. En vez de llevarlo a Emergencias, fueron directo a la morgue.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Bien. Te ves bien.

—Entonces estoy bien.

**.**

Se reúnen otra vez, pero en esta ocasión hay un joven de cabello rubio y alegres ojos azules en uno de los rincones. Arthur se ha dado cuenta de que su mirada lo persigue, con una entusiasta chispa de curiosidad. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzan, éste le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

Ha dejado a un lado la historia de Neil y se concentra en el joven rubio. Está seguro que el pastor Jones los ha visto y trata de esconder su rostro escandalizado, por lo que deduce que ese joven es probablemente su hijo.

Lo observa detenidamente y descubre que el tono de su cabello es casi igual que el del pastor. No tiene más de dieciocho años y puede juzgar por su sonrisa boba que definitivamente ha captado su atención. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa irónica se extiende por su rostro. El chico lo mira sin comprender.

Todos han terminado de contar su historia, excepto Arthur, a quien el pastor Jones lo ha saltado sin pensárselo dos veces. Arthur suspira en parte de una silenciosa respuesta. Sabe lo que sigue, así que nada más le dirige una mirada al pastor Jones, avisándole que se ausentará durante esa parte.

Se levanta lentamente y se dirige hacia la puerta, esperando a que el joven que lo miraba también lo imitara. Unos diez minutos después de salir al estacionamiento, el joven se acerca por atrás.

—No puede fumar, está prohibido —le advierte al ver el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Arthur lo guarda en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Sin girar para mirarlo, dice:

—Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto.

El chico suelta una risotada.

—Alfred F. Jones. Un placer.

Arthur esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oye, Alfred, ¿tú crees en la vida?

**.**

Deprisa pecarás

cub (R) as (me) ahora

están que, Roma, no

(me) recuenten.

O! You live.

**.**

Alfred toma asiento a su lado, sin mirarlo, y aparentemente ha olvidado el asunto del no fumar afuera de la iglesia, pues cuando saca de nuevo su cigarrillo no dice nada.

La iglesia está extrañamente callada. A esas alturas de la noche, el grupo ya debía estar dando sus plegarias junto al pastor Jones, pero al parecer se han retrasado. No hay nadie más en el interior aparte de la chica regordeta que ayuda al pastor en la recepción.

Están sentados sobre uno de los escalones, a pesar del frío. Arthur se habría quedado adentro, en uno de los sillones que tenían para los familiares de los integrantes del grupo de ayuda, pero todavía tenía un mínimo de decencia, además de que no podía fumar allí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

Arthur suelta una risita.

—Eres hijo del pastor Jones, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que en este momento debe estar dándole un infarto.

El joven niega con la cabeza.

—Tú no eres igual a los demás. Te había visto por aquí varias veces, pero siempre pensé que serías algo así como un psiquiatra o… o un médico, o algo genial…

—Decepcionado, ¿eh? —sonríe melancólicamente.

—Un poco.

Se quedan en silencio un rato más; la misma cantidad de tiempo que Arthur termina de fumar su cigarrillo. Al finalizar, lo tira al suelo y lo pisa.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a decepcionar a los demás.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Arthur hace una mueca.

—¿Has leído a Bukowski?

—No…

—Una lástima. Quizás podrías comprender un poco del por qué estoy aquí.

Alfred lo mira detenidamente.

—¿No me podrías dar ni siquiera una pista?

—Quiero hacerle saber/ que aún después de/ tantas noches/ durmiendo/ a su lado/ hasta las inútiles/ discusiones/ fueron cosas/ siempre espléndidas. Ahí tienes tu pista.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Trata de averiguarlo por ti mismo.

A pesar de su tono de voz inusualmente alto y su molesto acento estadounidense, el chico es bastante agradable. Sus gafas a mitad del puente de la nariz le confieren un aire infantil y su cabello rubio le resta unos tres años de apariencia.

No podía esperar menos de Jones. Obviamente, él tendría un hijo completamente ajeno al dolor, al sufrimiento y a la tragedia; viviría rodeado de amor, protección y seguridad; aquel niño no conocía la pérdida, la desdicha y la soledad. Claro que no. Su mirada está llena de aquello ingenuidad que confiere únicamente la juventud, su sonrisa no refleja nada más que inocencia.

No quiere ser el Arthur de la vida hecha pedazos, pero no hay vuelta atrás, y mirándolo a él, se da cuenta que, definitivamente, pudo haber sido algo mejor.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, ve a Gilbert caminando por la acera opuesta y se levanta para poder alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, Alfred lo toma rápidamente por la muñeca y lo retiene.

—Espera, ¿te volveré a ver?

Con sutileza, Arthur se deshace de la mano que lo detiene.

—Eso debería preguntar yo.

—Pero…

—Te llevo trece años de diferencia, ¿por qué querrías ver a un viejo como yo?

Alfred baja la mirada, ligeramente impresionado.

—Regresa.

**.**

El funeral fue rápido, con el ataúd más barato y sin mucha gente. Los padres tuvieron que soportar pésames hipócritas y alguno que otro periodista en busca de una nota roja. Sin embargo, nadie lloró. Ni siquiera su madre ni su hermana mayor. Se dedicaron a contemplar el ataúd con la boca cerrada.

—Se suicidó frente a ti, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

—Porque llegué demasiado tarde.

—¡Debiste arrebatarle la pistola, debiste haber tratado de razonar con él!

—Dejó un anagrama. Él está muerto. Es lo único que tengo de su parte.

El toro gigantesco le miraba desde una esquina. Resoplaba en silencio, con los ojos brillantes entre la oscuridad. Tenía ambas patas ligeramente posicionabas para embestirlo y compartir el mismo destino que su amigo.

Su juego preferido era el Scrabble. Si sabía que se quedaría un buen rato en determinado lugar, no dudaba en llevar su juego de mesa. Sabía jugarlo en ruso, francés e inglés, pero debido a que su único oponente era angloparlante, siempre cargaba con el tablero en inglés.

—Toska.

—¿Hummm?

—Es una palabra rusa. Nabokov decía que en su más profundo significado encarnaba el dolor y la angustia en su máximo esplendor, aparentemente sin causa alguna. En términos medios, decía que se trataba de anhelar algo que no podías tener, y en casos particulares, el deseo de algo o alguien en conjunto con mucha nostalgia. Me gusta esa palabra. Toska. ¿A ti no?

—Suena peligroso.

—Lo es. Imagínate: tener la más terrible de las angustias sin motivo aparente. No sólo es peligroso; da miedo. Mucho miedo.

Amor fue la primera palabra que descubrió, y a partir de allí, tomó un lápiz, una hoja de papel y deshizo una a una las palabras.

**.**

—La pista… —dice jadeante—, ¡es una parte de un poema de Bukowski!

El pastor Jones y Arthur interrumpen su conversación abruptamente. El pastor frunce el ceño, está a punto de regañar a su hijo, pero Arthur aplaude antes de que pueda hacerlo.

—Muy bien, Alfred. Si me dices la parte más importante de ese poema, te compraré un helado.

—Arthur…

—No interrumpa, pastor. Estoy enseñándole poesía a su hijo.

Alfred saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papel arrugado. Lo desdobla tan rápido como puede y busca entre las líneas lo que él considera más importante. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, sonríe triunfante y dice con voz segura:

—No es mi muerte lo/ que me preocupa, es mi/ mujer/ sólo con este/ montón de/ nada.

—Por eso es que debiste haberme contratado como profesor particular. Si este niño seguramente apenas puede identificar las letras de su nombre.

El pastor sacude la cabeza. Alfred se ríe en voz alta.

—¿Y bien…?

—Estás equivocado —repone Arthur con arrogancia—, esa no es la parte más importante. Piensa esto: él se está muriendo, fue un maldito imbécil que nunca trató bien a la persona que amaba y ahora se arrepiente. ¿Qué es lo que dirías tú en su lugar?

—Me arrepentiría, le pediría disculpas por lo que nunca me atreví a decirle.

—Muy bien, exacto —alaba Arthur—. Ahora, ve de nuevo ese poema y busca la respuesta.

Alfred obedece instantáneamente y no tarda más de dos minutos en responder.

—Y las difíciles/ palabras/ que siempre temí/ decir/ ahora pueden ser/ dichas:/ te/ amo

El pastor Jone sonríe en silencio y baja la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía que revisar. En cambio, Arthur hace un mohín y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Comprendiste? Cuando estás a punto de morir y estás lleno de arrepentimientos, odios y deseos, las únicas palabras aceptables son "te amo" y "lo siento".

**.**

—Él te tenía miedo.

—No tienes derecho a defenderlo. Ambos nos destruimos.

—Claro "destruimos": él está muerto y tú estás aquí.

Se habían quedado de encontrar en uno de los bares que frecuentaba. Cuando entró, él lo recibió con una alegría inusual. Le pidió que tomara asiento en la barra y le entregó un sobre.

—No lo abras hasta la otra semana —y lo besó.

Fue condenado a cuatros años en la prisión por homicidio. Sus abogados trataron de argumentar que él se había suicido enfrente Arthur y que no tenía nada qué ver. Sin embargo, Arthur se declaró culpable.

están que, Roma, no = antes que, _amor_, no

Descubrió que lo amaba una tarde de invierno, cuando ambos estaban sentados con una taza de chocolate en la mano. El hecho le azotó las ideas y toda su fuerza de voluntad.

**.**

Esta vez se salta la reunión para poder ir con Alfred a comprar un helado. Se lo debía. Primero se asegura de hablarle a Gilbert para que no lo recogiera y de disculparse con el pastor Jones, pues se iba a desaparecer un par de horas con su hijo. A pesar del asentimiento un poco forzado de su parte, Arthur lo toma como un sí.

Ambos se van en el Ford destartalado de Alfred. Arthur insiste en conducir pero el joven se ríe y lo aparta de un manotazo de la puerta del conductor.

Arthur se arrepiente de inmediato, pues descubre que el joven Jones conduce terriblemente, sin siquiera importarle las señales de tránsito o mirar el kilometraje.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué tiene que ver Bukowski en que estés en un grupo de apoyo para adictos?

—Una gran tragedia… Estoy allí por una gran tragedia.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El amor de mi vida murió.

Alfred permanece en silencio, un poco escéptico pero sin atreverse a preguntar. Lo mira una y otra vez, esperando ver algún gesto que delatara que su respuesta es una broma. No la hubo. Suspira.

—Murió hace trece años. Le gustaba mucho leer a Bukowski y a Nabokov. Antes de que se disparara, me dejó el mismo poema que leíste hace rato y también un anagrama.

**.**

Deprisa pecarás = De París escapar.

Fue diagnosticado con el trastorno maníaco-depresivo un mes después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ingresó a una clínica mental seis meses después.

—Hey, Gilbert, eres un estúpido, te estafaron de nuevo.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Estafarme, a mí? Ya quisieras, Kirkland.

—Cállate, no alces la voz, estamos en la boda de mi hermano.

—Ya tiene un hijo de tres años, no sé ni por qué se está casando.

—Olvídalo, de todos modos parece que te estafaron con tal precio. ¡Pago yo más por mis pastillas para dormir que por estas porquerías! ¡Eh, Iván! ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito un trago.

—¿Estás bien, _dude_?

—Acompáñame, Arthur.

Fue su primer y último beso. No lo sabía. No quería descubrirlo, ni pensarlo ni recordarlo. Estaba bien así, como un recuerdo. Como la última huella que dejó a su paso.

**.**

Deciden no ir a comprar un helado. En cambio, Alfred al saber la última parte de la historia de su acompañante, se queda en silencio y cambia la dirección.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas. Yo no sé nada sobre perder un amor, o perder el camino, o perderlo todo. Pero sí hay algo que puedo hacer…

Arthur no dice nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegan a la casa del pastor Jones (lo sabe por el buzón con el nombre F. Jones) y Alfred rápidamente lo jala hasta el interior. Es una casa espaciosa, de un típico estilo estadounidense; no parece tener muchas pertenencias de valor ni tampoco que el pastor Jones cocine. El joven rubio lo mete a trompicones a su habitación y Arthur suelta una risa amargada.

—Esta parte la recuerdo: tú alegas mi soledad y yo me dejo toquetear porque estoy triste, ¿verdad?

Alfred se sonroja de una manera tan furiosa que Arthur puede distinguir el color de sus mejillas incluso entre la oscuridad.

—¿Q-Qué?

Arthur ríe de nuevo.

—Oh, espera, aún eres menor de edad. Si tu padre se entera, probablemente patearía mi trasero hasta la cárcel y a ti te llevaría a algún retiro espiritual…

—¡N-No! ¡No es lo que piensas! Ven.

Alfred, con medio cuerpo afuera, le tiende la mano a Arthur. Le parece un acto sumamente íntimo, compasivo y amoroso. Tomar su mano, apoyarse en él para no caer. Casi tiene un ataque de nostalgia pero la ventisca de aire frío disipa la idea por completo.

Ambos suben al techo, en donde Alfred le indica el lugar ideal para sentarse. Luego, con una sonrisa tierna, alza la mirada y señala el cielo.

—No es mucho pero… es reconfortante. Te apuesto a que nunca en tu vida habías visto tantas estrellas.

Y es cierto. Nunca había visto tantas estrellas. Suspira.

—Maldito mocoso.

**.**

—Oye, Arthur, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás gritando?

cub (R) as (me) ahora = Búsca(r)me ahora

—¿Sientes al toro? Está en esa esquina, está vigilándome y bufando contra mí. Lo siento en mi nuca, en mi cuerpo. Va a embestirme y yo no podré salvarme.

—¿Qué?

—El toro, Arthur. El toro del que hablaba Bukowski. Está aquí.

Después de haber pasado cuatro años en la cárcel, Arthur era prácticamente nadie. Le temía al reencuentro de sus amigos como quien teme enfrentarse con sus demonios pasados. No tenía ni un solo centavo, ni un amigo, ni un lugar al cual llegar ni… nada. Lo había perdido todo.

Pero no importaba. Era nadie. Siempre había sido nadie.

Iván simplemente lo había hecho merecedor de un nombre, sólo para que al irse él, también le arrebatara las ilusiones, las esperanzas y la ternura.

—Hey, Gilbert… ¿Qué tan mal está querer a alguien?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Querer a alguien, idealizar una vida entera, para saber que lo único que obtendrás serán migajas, trozos, de ese sueño.

**.**

Sabe que Alfred es todo lo que él no pudo o no quiso ser o lo que le fue arrebatado. Sabe que alguien así sólo se puede querer por la entereza de su corazón; y sinceramente está tan celoso de él, de que tenga una vida privilegia sin saber lo que es perder, odiar, amar y huir. Le parece ridículamente estúpida su inocencia, ingenuidad y vivacidad.

_Pero es un chico_, quiere comprender, _aprenderá que hay que alejarse de gente como yo, del mundo miserable al que pertenezco y de gente como Iván, como Gilbert…_

—¿Por qué se disparó?

Le toma unos segundos responder.

—Era un cobarde. Tenía mucho miedo y muy poca valentía para afrontarlo.

—¿A qué le tenía miedo?

—A muchas cosas: a la vida, a la muerte, a la realidad, al amor, al perderlo todo, pero, sobre todo, al quedarse solo. Eso le aterraba.

—Pero… estabas tú, ¿cierto?

—Teníamos tu edad cuando eso sucedió. Nadie se percató de esa horrible soledad hasta después de diez años de su muerte.

—¿Ni siquiera tú?

—Cuando digo "el amor de mi vida" es porque yo lo amaba, más que a nada en este mundo, pero eso no significa que él correspondiera mis sentimientos, ni siquiera que estuviera al tanto de ellos.

—¿Amor no correspondido?

—No: estoy seguro que ese bastardo lo sabía todo muy bien. Pero éramos jóvenes, creímos que viviríamos para siempre. Error. Él está muerto y yo no tengo nada.

**.**

(me) recuenten. = No me encuentre.

Jones se suicidó cinco años después del incidente. Decía que no podía dormir porque había un toro en su habitación que no dejaba de bufar. Histérico, tomó todas sus pastillas para dormir. Murió en la calidez de su cama.

—Yo… ¡Vengan, deprisa! ¡Por favor, Iván se muere!

**.**

Lo besa. Al igual que el amor de su vida en esa noche, le da un suave beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo para responder.

Nota su cara de sorpresa. No puede soportar su sonrisa ingenua y tierna. No quiere. No sabe cómo. Decide callarla con ese beso.

Inmediatamente, Alfred se sonroja hasta las orejas.

—Qué aburrido. Esa reacción le he visto en prácticamente todo el mundo.

—¿Qu-Qué esperas que haga? ¡Me acabas de besar!

—Fue un agradecimiento —miente—. El Arthur que tiene la vida hecha pedazos te agradece que le hayas mostrado esto. Ahora, tengo que volver. Mañana tomo un avión a París.

—¡Espera! ¿A París? ¿Volverás?

—Quizás sí, quizás no. La verdad es que los bufidos de un toro han estado molestándome desde hace tiempo.

—Promete que volverás.

—¿No me acabas de escuchar?

—Sí, te escuché.

—No quiero una despedida cliché. No quiero tener algo porque mi única ventaja en este mundo es que yo no tengo nada por perder. Si te enamoras de mí y yo terminara correspondiéndote, entonces estaría en un serio problema. Quédate con ese beso, de recuerdo, de despedida, de lo que quieras.

**.**

Después de su muerte, se dedicó a acostarse con todo aquel que se lo propusiera. No existía otro camino además de ese que pudiera borrarle ese último beso. Quería olvidarlo entre besos y abrazos de otras personas. No importaba.

El O! You live fue lo más cruel de descubrir. No era su partida, ni su brutalidad, era esa última nota suicida donde pedía ayuda y, al mismo tiempo, reclamaba su amor.

(De París escapar

Búsca(r)me ahora

Antes que, amor,

No me encuentre.

I love you)

.

Está allí. Ni siquiera está cansado del vuelo. Lo que importa es que está allí. Desde que Gilbert compró el edificio, junto con su antiguo departamento y su salón para ensayar, Arthur había estado anhelando ir.

Ahora está allí. Perfecto.

**.**

Estaba tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas.

Ése maldito estúpido jugador de Scrabble.

Pareciera que lo entrenó todos estos años para que él fuera el único que pudiera descifrar esa nota suicida.

Sólo había un lugar. El único lugar que tenía derecho a llamarse "hogar".

**.**

—¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Vine, Iván! Hoy, el catorceavo aniversario de tu muerte, mi trigésimo primer cumpleaños. Estoy aquí, con la vida hecha pedazos, con todos mis dados en las manos del diablo y mi camino que rápidamente desciende al infierno. Estoy aquí, Iván, por fin.

**.**

Temía el reencuentro. Temía pasar el umbral del hospital psiquiátrico, decir su nombre y ser conducido hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Un troska, podría decir Iván.

**.**

La pistola sigue detrás de la madera de la que estaba hecha el armario. Aún tiene las balas.

—Sin contemplaciones.

—Sin contemplaciones —reafirma el mismo Kirkland.

**.**

—Así como me ves, aún tengo la certeza de poder salir de esta Gran Tragedia. Créelo o no.

Arthur sonrió.

—Saldremos juntos. Sólo espérame unos años.

* * *

**Notas: **Mi nuevo dios es Bukowski. El poema que utiliza Arthur se llama Confesión (quería ponerlo en inglés, al igual que los anagramas, pero me da flojera traducir y así). Yo quería hacerlo más UsUk, pero mi cerebro se pedorreó y decidió hacerlo un RusEng.

**Nota para Erelbrile:** Estaba revisando que el año pasado te di tu regalo el 23 días tarde (orz). Que sepas de una vez que yo expreso mi amor matando a los personajes *corazón*

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
